Amor adolescente
by Bala-2006
Summary: Había decidido odiarlo desde antes incluso de conocerlo en persona. Le había robado el primer puesto, el cargo de presidenta, la fama y, para colmo, no dejaba de incordiarle con molestas invitaciones para salir. Desearía que desapareciera... ¿o quizás no?


**Como este año he tenido tiempo suficiente e inspiración, os dejo como mi regalito de San Valentín el siguiente oneshort. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

* * *

 **Amor adolescente**

Estaba decidida a odiarlo. Inuyasha Taisho se lo había robado todo el día que fue transferido a su instituto para terminar el bachiller. Había llegado con su sedoso cabello plateado, su sonrisa de chico de oro y su maldita nota media de diez que superaba por una décima a la de ella. Lo odió en ese instante porque, por primera vez, alguien le robó la presidencia del consejo estudiantil y la relegó a una simple vicepresidenta; alguien se llevó los cumplidos de los docentes que siempre le correspondieron a ella; y alguien le robó la admiración de sus compañeros que estaban divididos entre los chicos que deseaban ser como él y las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él.

Lo odiaba. Si ella sacaba un diez, él sacaba un plus por haber corregido una errata de la profesora en el examen. Si ella hacía una propuesta en el consejo, él hacía la misma, pero mucho mejor. Si saltaba el potro con la elegancia y destreza de una gimnasta profesional, él realizaba una pirueta alucinante que hacía suspirar a todos sus compañeros. ¡No tenía ningún derecho! No era más que un imitador; un imitador endiabladamente bueno. Tenía que serlo para haber dejado atrás de esa forma a la maestra.

Salió del recuadro privado de uno de los retretes del instituto y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Pulsó el botón para que le suministrara la dosis de jabón de manos y abrió el grifo para frotarse las manos. Un par de chicas de secundaria parloteaban como cotorras.

— ¡Está buenísimo! ¡Y además es listo!

— Dicen que tiene una auténtica Harley, que su padre se la regaló…

— Yo también he oído que hace deportes de riesgo.

— ¿Es un adicto a la adrenalina?

¡Menuda estupidez! Ninguna mujer inteligente se juntaría con un adicto a la adrenalina. Esos hombres siempre acababan mal.

— ¡Y menudo culo tiene!

La mención de su trasero le aclaró las ideas inmediatamente. Estaban hablando de Inuyasha Taisho. Era increíble la cantidad de leyendas que corrían en torno a él desde que llegó al centro. No se creía ni una sola palabra. Seguro que él mismo hacía correr los rumores para hacerse popular. ¡Cómo si le hiciera falta! ¡Canalla!

— Ey, es Kagome Higurashi…

Su diálogo se convirtió en un susurro de repente. ¿Para qué bajar el tono? Las escuchaba igual.

— Antes era la mejor, pero Inuyasha la ha destronado…

Ojalá no hubieran pronunciado aquellas palabras. No era desagradable con la gente por naturaleza a no ser que se tratara del repugnante Inuyasha Taisho. No obstante, era humana, tenía sentimientos y los habían herido. ¡Nadie la había destronado! Solo había retrocedido para coger carrerilla y darle una patada en su perfecto trasero al ladrón de Inuyasha Taisho.

— ¡Puedo escucharos, zorras!

Las aludidas brincaron al escucharla. A través del espejo, les dirigió una severa mirada que no se rindió antes sus miradas de cordero degollado. No tenían derecho a parecer asustadas cuando la habían estado poniendo verde frente a sus narices. Bastó un gesto de cabeza señalando la puerta para que salieran corriendo. Quizás, el apelativo de "zorras" sobraba, pero se había quedado muy a gusto. Se lo pensarían mejor la próxima vez que intentaran poner en duda su valía.

Tiró de la toallita de papel que le ofrecía el expendedor y se secó las manos de forma metódica hasta que no quedó ni el menor rastro de humedad. Después, se mesó el cabello frente al espejo. Decían que Inuyasha Taisho estaba bueno, que era un dios, que estaba para mojar pan. Era una fama un tanto exagerada. Bueno, tenía cierto atractivo imposible de desdeñar; nada tan exagerado como decía la leyenda. Ojos dorados como soles, bronceado perfecto, deslumbrante cabello plateado en un corte de pelo moderno que le favorecía y dientes perfectos. También era alto y fuerte.

Pensar en su portentoso físico provocó que le ardieran las mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo odiaba por haberle robado su maldita vida. No podía perder tantos meses de esfuerzo en mantener ese odio por un mero calentón. Chicos guapos los había por todas partes.

Salió del cuarto de baño con energías renovadas hasta que lo vio. Entonces, se le cayó un balde de agua helada encima en el sentido figurado, claro. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Había olvidado mencionar que no la dejaba en paz? Desde que entraba al instituto cada mañana hasta que se marchaba, él la perseguía, la rondaba y no paraba de pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez hasta haberlo desgastado por completo. Si se hubieran conocido de otra forma, quizás se habría sentido halagada por aquel genuino y transparente interés amoroso. Sin embargo, después de lo que él le hizo, jamás podrían ser nada más que enemigos. ¡Pero él no se enteraba de nada!

No podía ni ir al cuarto de baño tranquila. Se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño y caminó con soltura hacia la biblioteca, haciendo como que no lo había visto. Inuyasha, por supuesto, hizo honor a la reputación de mosca cojonera que se había ganado con ella y la persiguió, llamándola con la inocencia de un idiota que en verdad creía que no lo vio. Pidió paciencia a Dios porque, como le concediera fuerza, allí iba a salpicar la sangre.

— ¡No te lo vas a creer, Kagome!

¿Qué no se iba a creer en esa ocasión?

— Mi padre ha conseguido unos asientos estupendos para el concierto de Bach de la Orquesta Sinfónica Rusa.

Esas palabras le hicieron pararse de golpe. ¿Bach? ¿La Orquesta Sinfónica Rusa? Aquello era una maravilla, cuanto había deseado. La única razón por la que no tenía entradas era que no podía permitírselo.

— Sabía que te gustaría, lo estabas leyendo con mucho interés en aquella revista… no recuerdo cómo se llamaba…

Se refería a la revista de _Fotogramas_. Se mordió el labio inferior molesta. Había espiado sobre su hombre mientras ella estaba concentrada leyendo sobre algo que amaba. Era un momento íntimo, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a pagar unas entradas? A ella no podía engañarla. Esas entradas eran realmente caras, más si en verdad se trataban de unos asientos estupendos. No necesitaba sus limosnas. No necesitaba ir con él a ningún sitio. Solo quería librarse de él.

— Es una pena. — se atrevió a decir — Pero ya tengo planes.

— Si aún no te he dicho la fecha…

— Estaré ocupada igualmente.

Como siempre que él le proponía algún plan. Antes de que Inuyasha intentara decir nada más, reinició el paso con más vigor que la vez anterior. Para su sorpresa, él no la siguió, no gritó su nombre, ni hizo nada por detenerla. No era tan feliz desde antes de haberlo conocido… o eso creía ella. Al llegar a la biblioteca, se derrumbó. Atravesó los pasillos con presteza hasta el último, donde se instaló para llorar en silencio sin que nadie pudiera encontrarla. No era justo que él usara en su contra algo que le gustaba tanto. ¿Y qué clase de persona sería ella si lo acompañaba solo por interés? No tenía derecho a hacerlo, no después de todo el odio que le había procesado. Jugaba con sus sentimientos. ¿La tomaba por tonta? Todo en esa vida tenía un precio. Si no le interesaba el dinero, exigiría algo mucho más íntimo como cobro y, luego, al fin se olvidaría de ella. Solo era un entretenimiento para él. La razón por la que la eligió a ella, era todavía un misterio.

Necesitó más tiempo del que había estimado para recuperarse y algunos ejercicios de respiración para evitar ahogarse. El timbre que indicaba el reinicio de las clases sonó antes de que se hubiera recuperado del todo. Aun así, se las ingenió para ocultar el dolor y parecer medianamente normal. Jamás podría simular alegría. De hecho, sospechaba que tendría los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ojalá nadie comentara nada. Estaba harta de las murmuraciones sobre ella y sobre Inuyasha. Las malas lenguas insinuaban que ella se le insinuaba. ¡Más quisiera él!

No le quitó los ojos encima desde que puso un pie en la clase. Le notó hacer amago de levantarse para socorrerla como si ella fuera una dama indefensa. ¿Quién se creía que era? Antes de que la humillara frente a todos, se acercó al profesor para preguntarle cualquier cosa que lo detuviera. El truco funcionó y pudo tomar asiento sin que nadie se compadeciera de ella. Él se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, con solo un pequeño pasillo entre ellos. Nadie lo colocó ahí, por supuesto. Por libre elección él decidía sentarse a su lado en primera fila cada mañana. Cada vez que el profesor insinuaba que hicieran un trabajo en parejas o en grupo, se pedía ser su compañero sin tan siquiera contar con su aprobación. Su culo sería estupendo, pero ella tenía ganas de patearlo.

— El último examen ha sido decepcionante, como el anterior. Tenéis mucho que mejorar si queréis presentaros a selectividad.

El examen de Física y Química no le preocupaba. Era una ciencia tan lógica y previsible. Resultaba imposible fallar y así se lo confirmó su examen con una nota de 9,6. El profesor no le dijo una palabra a ella; sí se detuvo junto a Inuyasha.

— Otro examen perfecto, Taisho. ¡Tiene mucho futuro!

El diez de dimensiones titánicos en rojo brillante se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal. ¿Por qué él siempre era mejor que ella? ¿Por qué su diez era tan infinitamente superior cuando tan solo había cuatro décimas entre ellos? ¿Por qué ella no era tan buena? Inuyasha se volvió para mirarla. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando le entregaban un examen se atrevía a compararlo con el suyo con absoluta desvergüenza y tenía el descaro de comentarle en qué se había equivocado. ¿Quién se creía que era para dárselas de maestro con ella?

Giró la cabeza en la dirección contraria en respuesta. No quería hablar con él. Cogió su propio examen, abrió el libro de texto y lo escondió dentro en una clara indirecta para el señor sabelotodo.

— ¿Kagome?

Casi fue un susurro, solo para ella. Bien, ella solo tenía que ignorarlo, hacer como que no lo había oído. Alguien escogió ese instante para quejarse del suspenso en el fondo de la clase. El profesor se acercó y se inició una discusión en la que intervinieron más alumnos diciéndole que era injusto. Siempre era lo mismo. Si estudiaran más, no tendrían que quejarse de las malas notas que tenían.

— ¿Kagome?

Otra vez él.

— ¿Por qué estás triste, Kagome?

¿Triste? ¡Triste! No estaba triste. ¡Estaba furiosa!

— ¿He hecho algo mal, Kagome? Yo solo quería agradarte con las entradas…

¿Por qué siempre se hacía él bueno? Era exactamente igual con todo el mundo. Utilizaba esa voz tan melosa suya, hacía un par de gestos cariñosos, una sonrisa y todo el mundo se arrodillaba a sus pies. Pero ella había visto su auténtica naturaleza, la falsedad de sus palabras y sus acciones, su egoísmo. Lo único que quería era que lo adularan, ser el primero, estar en lo más alto y mirar a los demás como si fueran alimañas.

— Kagome, por favor…

Explotó. Había contenido su odio y su furia durante cinco meses completos y, al fin, explotó contra él de la forma más estruendosa, llamativa y desagradable posible.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero volver a oírte!

— ¿Kagome?

— ¡Deja de decir mi maldito nombre! — bramó — ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Así todo el puñetero día! Pues entérate de una buena vez, ¡no te soporto!

Se levantó de golpe, tan bruscamente que su pupitre y todo lo que había en él se cayó al frente. Tras ese estruendo, la clase se quedó en completo silencio durante unos instantes antes de que ella continuara.

— ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Insufrible! ¡Un auténtico coñazo! — lo señaló con un dedo acusador — Y si fueras tan inteligente como crees, te habrías dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que no me gustas ni un poquito… De hecho, ¡te odio!

Pasó por encima de sus cosas sin ningún cuidado.

— Desearía no volver a verte nunca… — farfulló.

Se marchó del aula sin pedir permiso, sin mirar atrás. Por primera vez, fue ella el foco de una discusión en el aula y se portó como una auténtica cabrona. Bueno, él se lo merecía por pesado y por… bueno, por lo que fuera. Estaba harta de tener que simular que no le resultaba del todo insoportable. Estaba harta de ser la buena. Por una vez, se permitió el lujo de ser la mala, y presentía que le saldría muy caro. Sus compañeros extenderían por todo el instituto el rumor de lo que había pasado con exageraciones de características bíblicas. Seguramente, para el día siguiente, ya sería una leyenda.

Suspiró de forma ruidosa y muy poco femenina. También estaba harta de ser siempre perfecta o de intentarlo al menos. A veces le apetecía bostezar sin taparse la boca, eructar después de haber tomado un refresco con gas, comer con la despreocupación de una persona que habla con la boca llena o llevar la melena despeinada. Ser perfecta era complicado, laborioso y de lo más ingrato. Solo servía para que cuando cometiera un error, todos la crucificaran. Sería mucho más fácil que nadie esperara absolutamente nada de ella.

Necesitaba llorar mucho, de forma ruidosa e infantil. Se adentró en los jardines traseros del instituto y se ocultó entre los árboles y la maleza. Entonces, y solo entonces, se permitió soltar toda la frustración y la ira que la atenazaban por dentro. Nunca había llevado bien eso de ser la segundona; por es emotivo, desde el jardín de infancia se esforzó por ganar a todos sus competidores hasta que apareció Inuyasha. No podía superarlo, no podía ganar en su terreno. Ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

La calma llegó de nuevo tras la tormenta. Se sintió cansada, laxa y completamente debilitada tras el llanto. No le quedaban lágrimas, sus ojos se habían secado, y la garganta le raspaba. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse sentada sin ningún apoyo en la espalda. Su intención inicial fue la de dejarse caer, pero algo duro le golpeó en la cabeza y el cuello. No recordaba que hubiera un árbol detrás de ella. Cuando el árbol la sujetó y la incorporó para luego apoyar su espalda contra él, comprendió que no se trataba de un árbol.

Volvió la cabeza aún aturdida para toparse con los bellos ojos de Inuyasha. Le parecieron más hermosos que nunca con el reflejo de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la espesura de las copas de los árboles. Eran muy hermosos y no parecían en absoluto enfadados con ella después de todo lo que le dijo. De hecho, le pareció preocupado. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer su compasión?

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él tenía un pañuelo de tela en la mano. Lo llevó hasta sus mejillas y se las secó con tanta ternura que estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan bueno?

— Sé que no deseas verme y prometo que me alejaré de ti, pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que estás bien.

Había sido muy injusta con él. Por fin lo comprendió todo. Inuyasha no era el demonio que ella había dibujado a su alrededor. Inuyasha era simplemente Inuyasha, tal y como lo estaba viendo, sin secretos ni malas intenciones. Él no tenía la culpa de ser inteligente, trabajador, atento, amable y tierno. Ella, sin embargo, sí tenía la culpa de ser frívola, envidiosa, quisquillosa, arrogante y mala perdedora.

— Lo siento… — musitó.

Y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo justo cuando ya creía que se había secado por completo y necesitaría beber dos litros de agua como mínimo para recuperar líquidos. Inuyasha la abrazó contra su pecho, la acunó, la balanceó suavemente y soportó cada alarido con estoicidad. Solo se atrevió a consolarla cuando su respiración se calmó. Eso le indicó que entendía a las personas, que sabía consolar, que tenía empatía. Ojalá ella supiera más de las personas que la rodeaban y menos de intentar ganar a toda costa. Sentía que había desperdiciado su adolescencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Kagome?

— Todo lo que te he dicho…

— A juzgar por cómo te encontrabas, creo que necesitabas decirlo.

¿Lo necesitaba? Sí, es verdad que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba reafirmarse en su odio para no admitir que detrás de esa fachada de cemento había una mujer que sentía cosas por un hombre que había decidido odiar. ¡Qué estúpida! Para ocultar sus sentimientos, había decidido herir los de él y los suyos propios.

— ¿Qué he hecho tan mal, Kagome?

— Y-Yo…

— No quería molestarte; nunca pretendí eso.

De repente, la apartó de él sujetándole los brazos para mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

— Solo quería que notaras que estaba interesado en ti.

— ¿Interesado en mí?

Repitió sus palabras como una autómata, comprendiendo el significado, pero sin asimilarlas.

— Desde el principio. Me gustaste desde que nos presentaron antes del discurso de comienzo de curso y he intentado desde entonces acercarme a ti. ¡Lo he intentado todo! — se explicó — Al principio, me comporté como cualquier otro intentando invitarte al cine o a cenar, pero tú te resistías. Luego, me acerqué aprovechando cada oportunidad académica que se me ofrecía. Después, incluso traté de jugar la baza de los celos sin ningún resultado… — suspiró — Cuando te vi leyendo aquel artículo con tanto interés, pensé que quizás tenía que cambiar el enfoque, proponerte algo que a ti te interesara.

— Las entradas…

— Sí. — confirmó — Mi padre es abogado, tiene muchos clientes por toda la ciudad. Recordé que una vez defendió a un importante concertista de orquesta sinfónica y le pedí que intentara conseguir unas entradas. Creía que te gustaría…

Y le encantaba.

— Nunca he escuchado un concierto de orquesta sinfónica tan siquiera, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo por ti. Pensé que, si a ti te gustaba tanto, a mí también podría gustarme.

No era justo. Ninguna mujer debiera escuchar unas palabras tan maravillosas.

— He recogido tus cosas y te he dejado una entrada en tu mochila. Yo voy a ir de todas formas… — le informó — Quiero ir para conocerte un poco mejor, pero no puedo obligarte a acompañarme. Si estás dispuesta a sentarte a mi lado en el patio de butacas, yo estaré encantado. Si decides no hacerlo, entenderé el mensaje y seremos solamente compañeros de clase. Nada más.

Era más de lo que ella le había ofrecido a él desde que se encontraron por primera vez. El día que le dijeron que ella no era la primera, que otro le quitó la presidencia y el primer puesto en el podio, se decidió a odiarlo con toda su alma. Al verlo por primera vez, lo odió tanto que temió que todo el auditorio notara su animadversión. Él, por el contrario, se comportó como si se conocieran de toda la vida, con la humildad de una persona en absoluto competitiva. Desearía ser así, parecerse un poquito más a Inuyasha.

— ¿Me permitirías hacer una última cosa por ti? — asintió casi sin darse cuenta, como un acto reflejo — Deja que te cuide por hoy…

Con un suave y femenino suspiro de pura satisfacción, se relajó contra su pecho y permitió que cuidara de ella.

…

La _performance_ de la Orquesta Sinfónica Rusa era el día 14 de febrero, sábado, San Valentín. ¡Qué ideal! Parecía hecho a propósito aunque ella sabía que no era así. Se había equivocado tanto con Inuyasha que aún se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que se cruzaban. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel desagradable momento protagonizado por ella en el aula y todo había cambiado. Inuyasha había cedido en su insistencia y solo demostraba la cordialidad de un compañero más. Tanta cordialidad la tenía harta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una chica para que volvieran a perseguirla?

Los rumores sobre su explosión se extendieron por todo el instituto. Se comentaba que era una bruja, una mal hablada, una estúpida y, en general, una auténtica zorra. Unas pocas, más osadas que las otras y con más mala ostia que ella misma, intentaron acorralada para pedirle explicaciones por lo sucedido con Inuyasha. Se creían sus dueñas o algo así y, ¡cómo no!, Kikio era la líder. La pobre tenía la ilusión de que Inuyasha solo se estaba haciendo de rogar por ella. Se comportaba como si él fuera un objeto de su propiedad y los celos la consumían. Para suerte de ambas, ya que aquel encuentro estaba destinado al desastre para las dos, Inuyasha apareció y le dejó muy claro a Kikio y a su séquito que no toleraría que nadie la molestara.

El arranque de amor y protección por parte de Inuyasha fue tan intenso como efímero. En cuanto ellas se marcharon, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa totalmente innecesario y se marchó con un simple "hasta luego". ¿Hasta luego? ¡Hasta luego! ¿Qué forma era esa de hablar a la chica que le gustaba? ¿Y a ella qué le importaba? ¡Estaba hecha un lío! ¿Le interesaba Inuyasha o no? De alguna forma, algo había cambiado entre ellos tras ese día y le tocaba a ella dar el paso o dejarlo correr. Inuyasha lo dejó muy claro, el día 14 de febrero se decidiría su destino.

Para él era tan fácil. ¿Cómo podía tenerlo tan claro? ¿Desde que se conocieron? Inuyasha había estado enamorando de ella mientras que ella no hacía más que alimentar su odio. ¿Cómo podían haberse comportado de forma tan diferente dos personas que acababan de conocerse? Quizás, en esos momentos, mientras se replanteaba sus sentimientos hacia él, Inuyasha estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo por toda una década.

Lo que encontró en el corredor de las taquillas fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión. Como San Valentín caía en sábado, las chicas del instituto habían hecho el pacto silencioso de adelantar la celebración un día para repartir sus chocolates. La taquilla de Inuyasha rebosaba y paquetes bellamente envueltos caían al suelo. Asimismo, había una cola de chicas tan larga que doblaba la esquina esperando para darle su regalo. Ella no preparó nada, tan siquiera lo pensó. Aun así, a pesar de la poca importancia que le dio al festivo, verle coger un regalo tras otro con esa sonrisa de agradecimiento suya la enervó. ¿Por qué aceptaba todo ese chocolate? ¿Por qué les daba esperanza a todas? Porque no estaba emparejado.

Iría al concierto de Bach y llevaría un maldito regalo de San Valentín. Ya podía prepararse porque iba a probar el mejor chocolate de toda su vida, y ella se aseguraría de estar más deslumbrante que nunca. Ese chico necesitaba urgentemente un cartel que señalara que ya estaba cogido. Podría ponérselo el mismo lunes si todo iba bien el sábado. Sí, con una idea tan descabellada en mente, se dirigió hacia la salida planeando el fin de semana, sin saber que cierto chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

…

La tarde estaba resultando rara. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse en uno de sus conciertos favoritos, interpretado además por la mejor orquesta sinfónica del mundo. Inuyasha estaba sentado a su lado y se comportaba con total indiferencia. No esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Creyó que todo se arreglaría, que entendería el mensaje si la veía, pero se comportaba como un auténtico imbécil. Ni siquiera se atrevió a darle el chocolate que había guardado en una bolsa de una famosa _boutique_.

¿Habría exagerado con su vestuario? Seguramente, no estaría acostumbrado a verla con tacón de aguja, ni con un vestido tan sexi. El vestido que había escogido para esa noche era rojo, corto, muy ajustado, con la espalda desnuda hasta las lumbares y unos finísimos tirantes que enmarcaban e insinuaban con un escote de corazón sus pechos. La tela era tan fina como si se tratara de un maldito camisón. Se había recogido la melena en un recogido muy femenino y sexi que dejaba algunos mechones rizados sueltos y se maquilló sutilmente con especial atención en ojos y labios. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Había dejado demasiado poco a la imaginación? ¿Le parecía una buscona? O, peor aún, ¿había dejado de gustarle y su comportamiento le parecía bochornoso?

Intentó mirarlo de reojo. Él no miraba el escenario, ni cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la música como otros hacían. La estaba mirando a ella, fijamente. Se puso nerviosa. Volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia el escenario y permaneció tensa, erguida y totalmente antinatural durante el resto de la función. Al finalizar, lamentó profundamente no haber podido disfrutar de un momento tan único. Aplaudió más por costumbre que por auténtica admiración y se preguntó qué pasaría después. ¿La invitaría a cenar o la enviaría a casa con un "adiós, muy buenas"?

Agarró su abrigo, su bolso y el regalo que con tanto esfuerzo confeccionó y lo siguió hacia la salida. Había muchas parejas de todas las edades que caminaban cogidos de la mano, del brazo, con la mano del hombre rodeando la cintura de la mujer e incluso abrazados. Sintió una envidia totalmente desconocida hacia un gesto cariñoso que siempre desdeñó. Inconscientemente, movió una mano en un amago por cogerle la mano. Justo en ese instante, Inuyasha volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y perdió el valor. No sabía si él la había pillado o no, pero se sintió terriblemente avergonzada.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

¿A casa? ¿Y ya está? ¿Qué clase de cita era aquella? No es que fuera una especialista en citas, pero juraría que debieran durar más y ser mucho más románticas que un incómodo escrutinio masculino durante una función de dos horas y media. De repente, su timidez e inexperiencia se vieron sustituidas por una rabia monumental. Sin previo aviso, le estampó la bolsa contra el pecho en una clara advertencia: o aceptaba el regalo o ella misma se lo metería por la garganta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Ábrelo.

— No pensé que fuera algo para mí…

Ni ella creyó que alguien tan tierno como él pudiera llegar a ser tan insensible. Le estaba abriendo su maldito corazón.

— Oye, si es para agradecerme lo de las entradas, no es necesario que…

— ¡Que lo abras!

Varias cabezas ser giraron hacia ella tras ese grito. Agachó la cabeza cohibida y notó el ardor en las mejillas. En los últimos tiempos se había vuelto una verdulera. Tendría que volver a refinar sus modales si no quería terminar en un mercadillo vendiendo bragas a 2x1.

Inuyasha sacó el paquete de la bolsa con la expresión de obediencia de un niño al que acababan de regañar. Eso le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzada. Miró el paquete en forma de corazón con envoltorio rosa y lacitos rojos como si fuera la manzana envenenada de Blancanieves. ¡No era necesaria tanta desconfianza! Solo quería hacerle un regalo adecuado para la fecha y para expresar, sin tener que pronunciarlo, lo que sentía. Inuyasha apartó parte del envoltorio como si estuviera comprobando algo. Al verlo, le pareció que estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo. Agarró su muñeca, tiró de ella y la sacó del teatro a toda prisa, chocándose con los otros clientes. Una vez fuera, ignorando por completo sus llamados, la guio hasta una calle estrecha sin tránsito entre dos edificios. Allí, la acorraló entre él y la pared. Estaba completamente atrapada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — le mostró el paquete en forma de corazón — ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— Y-Yo…

No entendía nada. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para disgustarlo tanto?

— ¡Dios, no entiendes nada! — la zarandeó — ¡Has venido! Creí que serías más tozuda, que me dejarías solo… Pero tú has venido y te has puesto tan guapa… — por un momento su mirada se deslizó por todo su cuerpo en una sensual caricia — Nunca permitiste que nadie viera tanto de ti en el instituto y eres tan… — frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo de contenerse — No lo entiendo, Kagome. ¡No sé qué es lo que quieres!

Ni ella misma hasta hacía muy poco.

— ¿Me odias? ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué sucede? — la liberó de su presa para llevarse las manos a la cabeza — Me has traído un regalo de San Valentín cuando me estoy esforzando por no molestarte… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Inuyasha estaba demasiado alterado. No podría hacer que se calmara con simples y banales palabras, pero ella conocía otra forma. Se despegó de la pared, dio un paso hacia él y, antes de que pudiera predecir sus intenciones, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas a pesar de la altura que ya le otorgaban los zapatos, y lo besó. De alguna forma, sintió que acababa de desarmarlo.

— Kagome… — musitó contra sus labios.

— Esto es lo que quiero…

Entonces, Inuyasha también se dejó llevar. La abrazó tan estrechamente que la dejó sin aliento y le dio un beso que bien podría hacer que una chica se desmayara. No había besado a muchos chicos para comparar, a decir verdad, pero estaba muy segura de que ese era un beso de los buenos. Un beso que no le importaría preservar por el resto de sus días, hasta que fueran ancianos y no tuvieran tan siquiera dientes. Al parecer, se había enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho, aquel que le robó el primer puesto. ¿Y qué importaba eso? Además, que fueran pareja no significaba que no pudiera ganarle alguna vez en el futuro, ¿no?

Inuyasha interrumpió el beso abruptamente, algo totalmente inesperado para ella. Entonces, le agarró los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, muy cerca. De repente, se había puesto muy serio.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Te advierto de que no habrá marcha atrás, Kagome. Si esto es lo que quieres, no podrás encontrar la forma de que te quite las manos de encima jamás.

¡Qué tierno! Pues no le parecía una mala idea del todo. Le sonrió para disipar sus dudas y le dio otro lento beso en los labios antes de continuar ella con sus propias advertencias.

— Si seguimos con esto, de ahora en adelante tendrás que llevar un cartel en el que ponga "Propiedad de Kagome Higurashi" para que no se te vuelva a acercar ninguna otra chica.

— Me parece justo… — suspiró — ¡Dios, cuánto te amo!

Nunca nadie se lo había dicho, ni ella había pensado en decírselo a nadie; por eso, fue increíble lo fácil que le resultó corresponderle.

— Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

O quizás lo amaba desde mucho antes, pero no se había permitido admitirlo hasta ese instante. De cualquier forma, allí estaban ellos al fin: felices, muy juntos y completamente enamorados.

FIN


End file.
